


April 6, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos smiled as Supergirl prevented one hungry creature from wrecking a Smallville general store by carrying it to a barren area.





	April 6, 2004

I never created Superman TAS canon characters.

Amos smiled as Supergirl prevented one hungry creature from wrecking a Smallville general store by carrying it to a barren area before he went inside to buy something to eat for her.

THE END


End file.
